wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Republic of Zzona
Zzona is a republic of Hadar which fights with the surrounding states in a conflict for the possession of Hadar itself. Led by an Allar, Zzona is in fact a puppet of the Regalian Empire, as the Regalian DMZ of Hadar has spies and agents constantly watching the court and actions. Currently Zzona is both economically and militarily weak, and its only real use is as a frontier from which the Regalian Empire may further strengthen its hold over the Hadar archipelago. The Allar, and few Slizzar who remain, live menial lives in the sweltering jungles amidst the ruins of their cities, constantly worrying that any fault in behavior and action will lead to another devastating slaughter. History Before the Cataclysm which shook Aloria, the Zzona was nothing more than a primitive, largely uninhabited island to the east of Hadar. Slizzar lived in the caves and valleys, living a simple, tribal lifestyle until 102 AC when the first Allar began arriving from Sendras. By 130 AC these Allar had began to construct communities with help of the native Slizzar, and several minor kingdoms blossomed within two decades of construction. In the consequent century for Zzona, the kingdoms grew and became influential throughout Hadar due to the variety of ores and precious stones that could be found below the soil. However, the popularity and success of this trade was detrimental for the kingdom. In 203 AC the Slizzar advisors to the Shzzoni Kingdom persuaded their king to undergo a mass expansion and conquest of the other kingdoms so that the gems and ores could be produced by Shzzoni. This commenced a civil war in the kingdoms, with the Shzzoni kingdom eventually coming out as the victor over Zzona in 234 AC. King Bazzilt Shzzoni was pronounced to be the grand king of Zzona, and so commenced his rule until 276 AC when Zzona was absorbed into Miko Missa’s empire. Zzona was key for the production of alloys and metals for Miko Missa’s military, for the kingdom was the richest in the way of resources. The cities across Zzona were sparked with life as the forges became active, and the mines opened their gates to numerous Allar. This sudden boom in the economy ended sharply with the the Chrysant War, as Zzona surrendered to the Regalian fleet in the spring of 287 AC. The Shzzoni kingdom was economically strong, but militarily weak, and so surrender was the easiest option. Zzona was fully subjugated by the summer of the same year, and the Allar and Slizzar who didn’t choose to remain fled across the Straits of Krazza into Teled Methen. King Bazzilt was removed from power by Rear-Admiral Jacques Minceau, his title as monarch stripped, and his people oppressed by the Regalian soldiers. A mass cleansing of the Slizzar commenced shortly after the Regalian Empire won the war against the Essa Empire, and the Allar were pushed further into subjugation. After the Regalian DMZ of Hadar was established in 292 AC, Minceau manipulated one of Shzzoni’s cousins, Krizzull Shzzoni, into taking power. Krizzull formed the Republic of Zzona, a state which would vie for power against the neighbouring Hadar kingdoms and nations, but secretly be under the thumb of the Regalian DMZ. Krizzull still reigns today, though the people still fear a second genocide if they misbehave, as seen in the Chrysant Wars. Etymology Zzona has been the name of the island ever since the Slizzar first inhabited it, the name’s true meaning lost to time. However, the Republic keeps the name out of respect for the nation’s once-glorious history. The capital city, Barazzt, is the Zasta word for silver. This reflects upon the city’s former use as a location for silver mines, even though these have long dried up and been abandoned. Geography The Republic of Zzona consists of a large island to the north-west of the Regalian DMZ, and to the east of Teled Methen. The land is fairly hilly and mountainous in areas, with great swathes of tropical jungle growing all over the slopes and near the coastal shorelines. The land is marked by valleys and dips, covered in thick forested jungle, but also dotted with various cave systems which have entrances on the surface and run deep underground. It is in these caves that the remaining Slizzar tend to hide and live in. On the western coast can be found the Straits of Krazza which branch the sea and reach Teled Methen. They are treacherous to cross at high tide, given the heavy waves which batter the sunken land bridge. All manners of berry-bearing bushes litter the jungle floor, accompanied by beautiful orchids and colourful flowers. Zzona is notable for the towering ferns which often grow to 5 feet in height, and create a thick wall of undergrowth. However beautiful it may be, the soil is quite wet and sludgy in many places and can be quite treacherous in places where sinking sand lies hidden. Climate Zzona can accurately be described as tropical and wet, though the heat is mixed with frequent storms and rainfall. Notable Landmarks *'Barazzt' :Barazzt is Zzona’s current capital city, situated on the rocky slopes of Mount Merritiz. The city wasn’t raided too harshly by the Regalian fleet in the Chrysant wars, meaning the buildings are still intact and retain their splendour. However, the large forging district is in a state of complete disrepair as the Regalian soldiers destroyed the smithies and allowed the mines to be drained of resources, before the entrances were sealed off. *'Therinvalwe' :The city of Therinvalwe was once the seaside Allar city of Hu’rallas-sa which collapsed after siege from the Regalian Fleet. The Allar left the city in a hurry, and its position near the Straits of Kazza meant that Unquale from Teled Methen had easy access. Therinvalwe is now inhabited by Nelfin from the Teled Methen, who use it as a trade port for stolen goods that they pillage from other coastal villages. Government The Republic of Zzona is ruled by its leader Krizzull Shzzoni, an elderly Allar who spends his time hiding away in the cold, empty palace of Barazzt. In theory he has absolute control over the lands, yet in practice it is the correspondents from the Regalian DMZ of Hadar who pull the strings from behind closed doors. Agents in service of Rear-Admiral Erik Theius manage the state of the Republic, forcing Krizzull to follow their word with threats of invasion and attack. Because of this, Krizzull makes sure that the Republic remains in destitution. As a further consequence of this, it is a common event for Naylar to band together and flee across the sea to Teled Methen so to avoid the poverty. List of Rulers *Before Cataclysm - Nobody *0 - 102 AC - Slizzar tribes *102 - 130 AC - Mixed Allar and Slizzar tribes *130 - 203 AC - Various Allar kingdoms *203 - 234 AC - Disputed claims *234 - 276 AC - King Bazzilt Shzzoni *276 - 287 AC - Overseen by Empress Miko Missa *287 - 292 AC - Occupied by Regalian Empire *292 - Present - Krizzull Shzzoni Foreign Relations Technically the Republic of Zzona is on somewhat positive relations with the Regalian Empire as it has to behave and be accepting of the Regalian DMZ, even though the Allar and Slizzar citizens still host some negative feelings. Zzona has little choice but to remain subservient and passive whenever the Regalian correspondents come to inspect Zzona or else be met with the threat of punishment. Nonetheless, Zzona is still in poor relation with the other Hadar empires, particularly with the Empire of Z’drassan which is located directly southwards from its shores. Without a strong military, Zzona is practically useless when it comes to skirmishes and fights against the Empire, which enjoys making infrequent attacks. Military Zzona has barely any military capability as the stocks of weapons were confiscated by the Regalian fleet, all its forges and smithies were destroyed after the Chrysant Wars, and the ore mines were forcibly closed and drained. This has left the Republic without any military supplies, and the regions cannot raise a standing army out of fear the Regalian DMZ would intervene. The best the Allar can do is offer a weak defense against any raids, using bows for hunting and knives for skinning as weapons. Economy and Technology With the interference of the Ailor, the economy is very poor. Zzona relied on its forging industry and several mines for the state’s income, though these have been abandoned. As a result, the citizens of Zzona go by seasonal farming and the lumber trade to boost the terrible state of its economy. Food shortages happen often, leaving the Allar suffering from famine, so it’s not at all rare to see people flee from the isles and go to seek their lives in other countries. The alchemical abilities of the Allar are minimal, limited to potions to remedy illnesses and maladies. These mixtures are in high demand, and fetch a high price for bartering. Demographics *68% Allar category:Allar Demographics *14% Slizzar category:Slizzar Demographics *10% Nelfin category:Talar Demographics *8% Mekket category:Mekett Demographics Culture Everybody in Zzona lives in an appalling state of poverty due to high unemployment and minimal industry, alongside seasonal famine when the crops fail. Even Krizzull is somewhat destitute, living alone in the shell of his palace. Half the population live in rags, the rest wearing tunics and clothes fashioned from furs or thin dyed fabrics in different shades of green and brown. Most, if not all people live in the old cities, or the jungle villages. Houses tend to be made of wood and stone. This doesn’t apply to the Slizzar who have fled deep into the expansive cave systems of Zzona and live like hermits. Religion The Naylar are relatively lax when it comes to religion, as there isn’t a set national religion for Zzona. Nessrassian is generally shunned for being directly linked to the Slizzar race. The Faith of Estel has a very small standing in the Republic of Zzona, partly due to the Nelfin influences from the port of Therinvalwe. Unionism has lately begun to leak into the culture from the DMZ of Hadar's influence, with some Allar worshipping regularly in accordance to please the Ailor. Symbols The flag of Zzona features an Allar face surrounded by ferns, all in shades of green and yellow. Ferns themselves are considered important symbols, as the ones in the forests and jungles grow to grand heights. For the Allar of Zzona, the fern therefore symbolises the ability to grow and rise strong, which is something the people of Zzona dearly want. Trivia *It is said that the Shzzoni kingdom only won the civil war due to underhanded techniques, such as poisoning water supplies and assassination of key political rivals. This much is true, yet the current ruler Krizzull is trying to strike this information from the records so not to ruin his own reputation. *While the previous mines are all collapsed and the smithies are ruined, the cave systems in which the Slizzar hide are said to have many precious jewels and ores. Should the Allar ever find them, Zzona may be able to rise out of its sorry state. *Early each year, the Allar hold the ‘Minzzoh’, creating wicker replicas of an Ailor and chucking them into the nearest river. This is said to be a way of disrespecting the Rear-Admiral Jacques Minceau, and so Krizzull tries hard to suppress these actions on the risk of them bringing him trouble. Category:Geography Category:Nations and States Category:Extended Southern States